


platonic drill

by kisekinoryouta



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (oh my god reader insert), Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, nevermind, not really plotless????, this is my outlet ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekinoryouta/pseuds/kisekinoryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>“You can call me by my first name,”</strong> he offered his hand, a gesture you clearly appreciated as a smile drew on your lips. <strong>“Nice to meet you, then.”</strong><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>Maybe you were fated to meet. Maybe it was fate that made you meet. Maybe your meeting was Fate itself.</p>
  <p>Maybe. <em>Just, maybe.</em><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. first year – middle school (part one)

You were anxious, of course. Who wouldn’t if you were mostly surrounded with people—especially ones with elitist blood coursing through their veins—you’ve seen for the first time. There was a handful of students you recognized by face (you knew the names of less than half of them, though) but that’s it. They weren’t the type to interact with you often back in elementary and so were you. They always had this invisible wall around them that seemed impossible to scale. And weren’t actually interested enough to know what was on the other side.

You sat down on a random seat that was vacant the moment you step into the first part of another chapter in your life. Pondering on how to strategically avoid any nuances that middle school would throw your way, you failed to notice the surge of students entering the same room as you were in. The seats around you were occupied faster than you could comprehend. It made you wonder if they felt the same: crazily nervous, paranoid, a bit excited yet more scared and curious as hell.

The loud ringing of bell was enough to snap you out of your trance as it sent vibrations echoing in your ears. A soft groan managed to escape your lips, harmonizing with the minimal sea of complaints and mutters the crowd released. _This is it; it’s starting_. You braced yourself for, what it seemed, your impending death.

There was the usual introductory rites among the students and you tried your best to absorb the little information about every individual in the room. Your best wasn’t sufficient enough as your concentration broke after the fourth person presented himself. You sighed ever so slightly, knowing that it would be a pain to find someone that shared the same wavelength as you in the four-corner cage known as 1-D. 

 

“Hey,” a voice called out to you. Looking to the direction it came from, you found a redhead to your right. His elbow was resting on his desk as his eyes glinted in slight amusement. You knew that he was there from the start. His aura seemed out of place, to your surprise as it wasn’t like that the moment he picked the seat adjacent to you earlier, among the other beings placed in the same space.

“Hey,” you replied, forcing down the small smile threatening to break your blank façade. He was the first person in class who talked to you, though it was inevitable since you were seatmates. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

The boy smiled innocently and adjusted his position to face you properly. “I’m Akabane Karma. I wasn’t really listening earlier but since you’re my seatmate, might as well introduce myself properly,” he said.

“Well, that’s awfully convenient since I wasn’t listening too,” you hummed. “I’m (l/n) (f/n).”

Karma snickered lightly. “You can call me by my first name,” he offered his hand, a gesture you clearly appreciated as a smile drew on your lips. “Nice to meet you, then.”

“Call me by mine, too. Nice to meet you, Karma,” you said as you take his hand gingerly. Before you could retract your hand from his, you felt a spark. Not the metaphoric spark people feel towards another but literal sparks. The sudden jolt of electricity sent to your palm by the devil-in-disguise made you stiffen for a while. Not long after, you laughed loudly, not really minding the rude motion he presented or the weird glimpses you gained from several of your classmates. 

He blinked, as if he wasn’t expecting you to be happy about it, before joining your reaction with peals of laughter from his side. Karma drew back his hand, breaking the contact he shared with you. 

You gradually stopped, opening your mouth to say something. “That was shocking,” you started. “I didn’t expect feeling a spark from meeting you.”

Karma smirked at your retort, knowing that you could handle his teases frequently. “That’s sweet of you to say, (f/n),” he started. “I think we’d be great friends.”

“Likewise,” you grin widely, thinking of how interesting the one in front of you was. You held your hand up, asking for a high five. “This seals the deal. Now, give me your best shot, Akabane Karma.”

He quickly glanced at your right hand, which was in the air, then slid the device he had used on you earlier in his pocket. Karma shrugged as a warning as he was about to slap your hand with all his might, not holding back one bit since you asked for it. 

The distance between your palms was growing shorter and before the redhead could realize it, you clapped your hands together—stopping Karma in his tracks. The action made his eyes widen, understanding the situation, then dropped his hand in rejection. You snorted at this, finding yourself cracking up louder than your previous episode of delight later.

  


* * *

  


“Shiota Nagisa, right?” you asked the blue-haired androgynous student as he let you borrow a pen to use for your English test. It’s been weeks since the start of the semester and you still haven’t interacted with the majority of the class—with the exception of your seatmate. He sat in front of you and probably noticed you were scrambling in your seat, trying to find something you can write with.

He nodded sheepishly in reply. You muttered a soft ‘thanks’ as you take the pen he extended. Before turning his back on you, he looked pleased that he was able to help out. “You’re welcome, (l/n)-san.”

 

Later that day, you found the same boy being the center of Karma’s teasing. It wasn’t an unusual sight as Nagisa’s appearance is something _definitely_ tease-worthy. And Karma, as the evil incarnate he is, wouldn’t let this golden opportunity slip.

Nagisa seemed unfazed by the remarks Karma spewed against him. He remains calm and doesn’t mind the redhead at all. From an outsider’s point of view, it actually looked like he was enjoying it at the very least. His cool demeanor was refreshing in your eyes. 

It was lunch break at that time and you approached the odd duo, breaking the current situation they had. “Hey Shiota-kun,” you said, returning the writing material he lent you. You didn’t really bother excusing him from Karma as he was only displaying his playful verbal onslaught abilities on your peer. “Thank you, again, for earlier,” 

Nagisa smiled slightly, putting down the magazine he held to receive the pen you returned. “You can call me Nagisa, if you want,” he stated. “And it’s no problem, (l/n)-san.”

You nodded in approval and returned to your seat as Karma, who was leaning on the desk beside Nagisa, called out to you. You raised an eyebrow at him and prompted him to go on.

“You didn’t even greet me, (f/n),” he frowned, acting as if he was hurt. “Are you mad at me because I’m talking to Shiota instead of you? You should just admit your _huge_ crush on me.”

You smirked, accepting the challenge Karma set. “Ah, what’s this? Is Akabane Karma actually the jealous type?” You looked at him directly in the eyes as it sparkled in mischief. In your peripheral vision, you noticed Nagisa carefully observing the scene in front of him.

Karma shrugged, looking as bored as ever. “Could be, but are you actually pertaining to yourself? Don’t worry, I’ll pay more attention to you if you begged for it.”

You placed your hand under your chin and tapped your cheek with a finger, feigning contemplation. “Begging would be bad for my reputation. But I’m pretty sure you’d offer your attention to me openly, Karma- _chan_.”

Nagisa would be dragged into your clash every once in a while. You didn’t mean it but you unconsciously drew him into your world, too. 

(And the three of you may have been eating lunch together ever since that day.)

  


* * *

  


“Why are you following me?” you asked as you turned around, coming face-to-face with your arrogant-to-the-ends-of-the-earth neighbor in class. It was the earliest you’ve left school since you were quite in a rush for no apparent reason. The thought of arriving home as soon as possible was the sweetest it has ever been. 

The boy’s jaded expression remained intact, his flaming crown contradicting his current look. “Coincidence?” he replied airily. “You don’t really go home this early, though. What’s the hurry?”

You slowed down your pace to walk beside the redhead. It would seem rude not to, considering that you _were_ friends. He looked at you as he waits for your answer. “Just felt like doing it, you know?”

Karma grinned slyly. “Am I finally rubbing on you, (f/n)?”

You ignored his comment. “Around this time, I’d probably just be sitting until half of the class is gone. Or at least when Nagisa decides to leave.”

“You go home with Nagisa-kun?” he inquired with a smirk on his face. “That’s sweet of you. I didn’t know you had the hots for him and wanted to spend some alone time outside the campus.”

You chuckled. “Oh, so you want to know more of my personal life outside of school,” you suddenly wrap your arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to the same height. “Now _that’s_ sweet. Don’t worry, Karma, I’ll let you tag along next time,” you suggested as you released him from your grip. “You’re obviously eager to know me more.”

You refuse to admit it because of your pride but you actually wanted to know more about the demon that is Akabane Karma. _A little._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably include some more assclass characters because **_the more, the merrier_** , right? RIGHT  
> (and it'll probably be fun to write with the other characters)


	2. first year – middle school (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‣ the _first year of middle school_ chapters are like "warm-up zones"  
>  ‣ i wrote this before ch 147 so some parts may be contradicting the canon thing ~~and i was basically too lazy to edit everything~~

“You’re a sadist, aren’t you?” you asked as you write down the last answer for your Math homework. Karma finished five minutes earlier than you and, now, his concentration was on the fries he’s fiddling—as if thinking if he should finish it in one go or savor the moment. 

Nagisa requested the both of you to answer the given homework for today together with him as class ended, adding that you didn’t need to come if you didn’t want to. You liked the idea since you lacked the motivation to do it alone, so you agreed quickly. Though the venue may be unsuitable for something as solemn as studying. Fastfood chains and peace do not belong in one sentence. Before asking Karma the question, Nagisa excused himself to purchase another medium-sized drink, leaving you with the delinquent who sat across you.

Karma stared at you, obviously amused at the observation you stated. “Now, what makes you think that I am?” Before answering the question, you handed him your paper to compare your answers with his. His eyes scanned quickly on both handouts and broke into teasing smile afterwards. “Congratulations, (f/n). You stealing glances at me earlier did its job splendidly.”

You trusted him in this area since you knew that Karma was abnormally smart, just lazy. He mentioned once that you were the same but he admitted that he was on another level. “Ah, damn. You noticed,” you played along, retrieving your assignment as you placed it inside your bag. You faced him seriously, getting down to business. “You laughed too hard when the basketball hit our classmate’s face earlier during PE,”

“I didn’t know you were paying attention on me _that_ much,”

You were used to the way he responds. It held almost no effect on you, like Nagisa, but sometimes you still get annoyed of it. You sighed, stealing some of Karma’s fries—which earned you a quick glare from the latter—before continuing. “Scratch that, you were laughing _the hardest_ ,”

He crossed his arms in front of him and lifted his chin. “You were clearly entertained by it, too,” he said proudly.

“Yeah, I was,” you confessed. “But not as much as you. You even joked about it as blood was dripping down his nose.”

“Whatever,” he said in defeat. Karma doesn’t say it but he wanted to witness you get flustered by his teases. He never came close to catching you off guard with his mocking words and it made him feel a mixture of exasperation and amusement every time. That trait was probably one of the reasons you and Nagisa were the only ones he really talked to regularly. And for that, he commended you both. (It was slightly inclined on your side more, though, as you can respond in the same manner. He succeeded on making Nagisa uncomfortable once or twice.)

You beamed and Karma avoided eye contact. Nagisa, with a drink on his hand, slowly reappeared by your table, an eyebrow arched in confusion. “What’s going on here?” he questioned.

“Hey, Nagisa?”

He sat beside you and placed the cup down to finish his work. “Yeah?”

“Karma’s a sadist, isn’t he?”

“Pretty much,”

  


* * *

  


You decided to have lunch in another place rather than the classroom. The need for a change of scenery was dire. You considered going up to the roof once but, then again, you realized that it would be occupied by students. You walked around the campus, a plastic bag of bread in your hand, as you scan the lot for any possible candidates. Spotting an open area under a tree at the back of the school, you deduced that it was the best spot to silently enjoy the comfort of being alone.

It was almost summer break and the temperature was starting to rise slowly but surely. You made a few more friends within the class but they weren’t as easy-going as Karma or as welcoming as Nagisa. Judging from the vibe they emanated, you could easily tell that they were focused on school. Frankly, it was a little too much for your taste.

You sat against the rough trunk of the tree, not minding the debris that stuck on your uniform. The shade was enough to lull you to sleep but you brush off the thought of it since it may hold some consequences in the near future. It’s the first time you spent lunch time alone after months of sharing it with the company of Nagisa and Karma. The feminine-looking boy was absent as he suddenly caught a cold yesterday while the troublemaker was called to the faculty room, _again_ , for some reason. A part of you cherished the peace but there was another part of you nagged that you actually miss the chaos of having other people around you. 

As if on cue, a certain redhead appeared in front you. With his hands in his pocket, he wandered aimlessly until he turned, your eyes locking in the process. Immediately, you regret the fact of wanting someone by your side. Karma strode towards your location, holding that blank look on his face you’re slowly growing accustomed to.

He was a few feet away from you when you decided to speak up. “So, what was it this time?” you asked. “That incident with the upperclassman by the vending machine or the skipping-class-on-a-regular-basis?”

He smiled smugly as if he was proud of the aforementioned acts. “Both,” he declared.

You exhaled, expecting that that would be his reply. You fished a random piece of packaged bread from your stash and threw it in his direction. “That one’s for you,” you said as Karma catches it in his hand flawlessly.

Taking the liberty of sitting next to you, he ruffled your hair before focusing on his verbal assault. You liked the gesture since it made you feel somewhat comfortable and safe. “Aw, you care about me this much, (f/n)?” he claimed. “I’m so touched. Next time, I’ll treat you something good.”

You punched his arm playfully as you break into a wide grin. “Now that’s what I want to hear, Karma-chan.” 

Karma was fully aware that you used the honorific as something to irritate him (it worked sometimes) but he considered it as your take on the topic of friendly endearment. Both of you ate with a relaxing kind of silence enveloping around you. Most of the people in your class can interact with Karma casually but only to a certain degree. It was probably because they were scared of him, intimidated or simply not interested.

“Why are you out here?” Karma inquired, breaking the stillness of words passed between the both of you. He peeked in the plastic bag on your side and took the remaining piece bread in it. He flashed it in front of you. “Can I have half of this?”

You nodded as he carefully separated the pastry into two parts. You snatched a portion from his hands quickly, finishing it in two huge bites. “The view from the classroom is getting boring,”

You stood up after that, brushing off the dust and grass on your skirt, then started travelling to the nearest vending machine. Karma caught up to you after a brief session of stretching his limbs. Yesterday, he defended a fellow freshman from an upperclassman. The older one was undoubtedly at fault as he decided to use the freshman’s money to buy himself a refreshment. The student from 1-B started reprimanding him for the unforgivable act he displayed but his effort was wasted. Karma decided to enter the fray shortly after the victim sighed. It started out quite nicely until the redhead’s fist connected, hitting the culprit’s jaw pointblank. 

Karma inserted a specific amount into the machine and before you knew it, he held out a can of juice in front of you. You smirked, accepting the offering. “Aw, you care about me this much?” you echoed the words he threw at you earlier. 

He bought something for himself and finished it in one go. “I’m simply repaying the favor,” he said, throwing away the empty can properly.

You chuckled. “No need to get defensive, hotshot.”

 

As you made your way back to the classroom, you were deep in thought. Karma noticed this and asked what was bothering you, which slightly startled you because Akabane Karma didn’t seem like the type to pry—even if it’s out of concern. It was a new sight for you.

You stopped and he did, too. “You know, Karma,” you muttered. It was soft enough to not be heard by the passing students but loud enough to be grasped by the boy beside you. “You’re actually a decent human being,”

Karma raised an eyebrow. “Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?”

You shrugged, not really know the answer itself. “Although you’d be better if you held back on the physical beatings. Make use of that smart mouth of yours more, yeah?” You were aware that there was a measly 0.01% chance that he would heed your advice but it was still worth a shot. 

  


* * *

  


Your summer vacation consisted of mainly these points: slacking off at a random location in your residence, complaining about the heat and how the air conditioning wasn’t enough to fight it, trying to do some advanced studying but ultimately failing, getting bored out of your mind and rarely hanging out with some of your friends.

As you were sprawled on the floor, thinking of ways to entertain yourself, your phone rang. You grunted as you reached out to the device that was starting to get on your nerves with every beat it radiated. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, you picked it up and greeted, “Hello?”

“ _Hey, (f/n)!_ ” the person on the other line chirped.

“Oh, it’s just you,” you whispered. “What’s up, Karma?”

He scoffed. “ _What do you mean about_ it’s just you _? You should be grateful that I’m relieving you of your boredom,_ ”

Your ears perked up after hearing about the possibility of leaving the hellhole you were currently in. “Continue,” you commanded.

“ _Let’s smash some watermelons at Nagisa’s. Meet me at that fruit stand we pass by a lot on the way home in fifteen minutes._ ”

“The one near the café?”

“ _Yeah, that one. I’m pretty sure you’re excited to see me after a long time._ ”

Rolling your eyes, you replied, “We’ll see about that. Oh, don’t forget to bring a stick or whatever.”

“ _Roger that._ ”

 

You arrived at the designated area ten minutes later than what was assigned. Karma was already there, tapping his foot against the concrete with a baseball bat resting on his shoulder. “Karma-chan!” you called out, speeding up your pace as you approached him. 

He looked up with the same uninterested expression he held so dearly. “Fashionably late, aren’t you?” he said. It sounded like a low-key complaint to you.

You placed your hands on your hips. “I’m confident that you only arrived too,”

He just smirked in response. 

Both of bought a watermelon from the fruit stand before traveling to Nagisa’s. Karma asked him through phone if you could hang out at his household when you were halfway there. It was expected for Karma to instigate something without the consent of the participating parties. Unfortunately, Nagisa declined to hold the event in his humble abode but he immediately proposed to do it at the park in the area instead. 

Nagisa reached the park earlier than the both of you since Karma whined about how hot it is and you had to stop in a convenience store to buy three bottles of water for you and your friends and to cool off. You waved your hand as the blue-haired boy came into your vision. He acknowledged you back by saying hello to you and Karma. Karma, on the other hand, after noticing that his hair was tied in a high ponytail rather than letting it down, teased him about it—it was along the lines of getting a new image and looking more elegant than normal.

The three of you came to the decision of who would be the first to attempt smashing the fruit by rock-paper-scissors. Nagisa would be first, then you, then Karma. You spread out the cardboard Nagisa brought with him below the watermelon. The park was fairly crowded but you managed to find a place with only a few onlookers. As Nagisa tied the blindfold at the back of his head, Karma spun him around three times, and handed him the baseball bat. 

As he started walking groggily towards the target, you stifled a laugh. However, Karma wasn’t kind enough to hold back on his laughter. Soon after, you joined him. Suddenly, mischief made its way automatically into Karma’s brain, a shrewd smile etched on his face. He dragged you by the wrist behind the nearest tree, understanding what he had in mind. You crouched down while eyeing the predicament Nagisa was in.

He managed to crack the fruit open and immediately peeled off the blindfold. To his astonishment, his friends were nowhere in sight. Nagisa dropped the bat as he sighed, reaching out to take a part of the now-broken watermelon. You and Karma sneaked behind him as noiselessly as possible and you placed your hand on his shoulder as you succeeded with him not noticing your presence, contradicting his observational skills. 

Nagisa jolted up, letting a yelp escape his lips. You laughed loudly.

“You’re not thinking of eating without us, right, Nagisa-kun?” Karma chimed in, snickering lightly. He judged how Nagisa cracked the fruit and he smiled at the nearly even halves lying on the cardboard. “You’re pretty good at this,”

“Maybe I am,” he said, a little proud of his feat. Nagisa held out two sliced to the ones who previously pulled the prank on him. You accepted and the three of you ate, sharing a few more moments of humor and glee.


	3. first year – middle school (part three)

Winter was already upon the land. The breeze sent shivers down your spine, it felt like Mother Nature was voluntarily directing it your way. The nights were already longer than usual and your breath started becoming visible like pure white smoke. You liked the cold weather but only to an extent. You didn’t like the feeling of having your joints frozen solid or the fact that three layers of cloth isn’t enough to fend off the chilling wind. 

You separated with Nagisa at the train station. It already became a habit; the three of you would walk together to the station, sometimes grabbing something to eat along the way, then part ways with Nagisa since you Karma take the same route. There were days when you went home alone though—you didn’t mind traveling by yourself. Sometimes it was because of personal reasons or because Karma decided to skip class again.

The second term was already ending and you can’t help but think of the things that happened for the past months. For some unknown reason, you’ve grown fond of the company the two boys gave. It was refreshing and light. It made you want to stick with them more and more each passing day.

You glanced at the teenager on your right, his prominent red hair was disfigured by the passing gust. Taking note that something was different from him, you stared even harder as if it would make you figure out what changed. You can’t really put a finger on it and it was starting to infuriate you. 

Karma, on the other hand, feeling the pressure of being immensely watched, decided to face you. His eyebrow was cocked in confusion. Then it hit you.

“Aha!” you exclaimed, snapping your fingers in victory. “You grew taller, didn’t you?”

Karma placed his hand under his chin. “Really? I didn’t notice that.” He smiled impishly and his mercuric eyes flashed another kind of emotion. “You know, (f/n). I’ve noticed that you’ve been staring at me a lot lately. Don’t worry about hiding that crush on me anymore; it’s obvious. And you’ll never know, maybe I _will_ reciprocate that feeling of yours.”

You huffed and chuckled. You’ve several faces of Akabane Karma and this, the playful and slightly annoying with undertones of flirtation, was the most enjoyable one to interact with by far. “You’re actually confessing to me indirectly?” you asked. “Man up, Karma-chan. Will it actually hurt your huge ego to honestly tell what you feel directly? Or maybe you’re scared out of your wits?”

He smiled, his lip quivering faintly from the cold. “That’s a good one. Are you sure I’m not a bad influence to you and your speech patterns?”

You scoffed at him, holding your chin up high. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve been like this even before meeting you,” you declared arrogantly. “But I admit that my sarcasm and teasing habits may have been kicked up a few notches because of talking to you,”

“I’m glad to be of service to you, then.”

The two of you continue talking about nonsense and sometimes a little about yourselves along the way. One time, Karma told you about his parents who were usually away on trips and the like, reasoning out that they were “free people”. Most of the time, he was alone in his house and it actually made him more independent than majority of the people your age. He also shared some embarrassing elementary stories that made you laugh too hard that you had to take breather. You’d tell some bits and parts of your life too, of course. That was usually how it goes until you need to go to opposite directions at an intersection by an old bookstore.

“Hey Karma,” you started, the tone in your voice wasn’t the usual whimsical one. It demanded a tinge of seriousness. You placed your icy hands inside the pockets of your coat.

His hands were at the back of his head as the schoolbag lazily slung on his shoulder swung like a pendulum. Karma’s gaze didn’t leave the end of the pavement. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering,” you said. It was only around 4:30 in the afternoon and the skies were growing darker by the second. You weren’t a part of any club since none really piqued your interest. It was the same with Karma. Although you had no idea why, Nagisa didn’t apply for any too. “Who’s you best friend?”

“What kind of question is that?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. It was a spontaneous thought,”

Karma dropped his arms, probably a sign that he took the inquiry without any humor lingering upon it. He was silent for a while and his blank stare had something more to it. It was a rare sight—seeing Karma concentrating on a subject. “Hmm, I’d say no one,”

Surprised with his answer, you suddenly stopped dead on your tracks, making the boy beside you imitate your action. “Eh, really?” you questioned disbelievingly. “I thought it was Nagisa, to be honest,”

“Nagisa-kun’s a _close_ friend,” he added as he started walking again, you did the same. “Not a _best_ friend. Well, probably not now but maybe someday, I guess. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Got any best friends you’re hiding from me?”

“I had one, back in elementary,” you said nonchalantly. “But I don’t know about now.”

He scrunched up his eyebrows together in anticipation. “Why’s that?”

You smirked at him, earning you another impassive mask from the boy. “You’re extra curious today, aren’t you?”

“Well,” Karma coaxed. “You were the one who opened up the topic,”

Knowing that any argument would be rendered useless, you lifted your hands up in the air. “You got me this time, Akabane,” you jested. “Now, let’s see. My supposed best friend entered a different middle school. We still contact each other, through mail and all of that, but she feels . . . _distant_ —like there’s this barrier between us. You get the gist, right? You’re smart enough.”

Karma nodded knowingly. It was the typical drifting-apart scenario but you weren’t sad about the current situation. Disappointed yet, shockingly, not sad. 

Realizing that you were already by the intersection, you waved your hand goodbye to the redhead. “I’ll see you tomorrow, smartass,” you spoke. “Don’t miss me too much,” 

“Don’t get too cocky now, (f/n),” Karma replied, heading to the other side of the road. “Let’s see who’ll be crying for whose attention upon reaching home,”

  


* * *

  


As always, you wasted your winter break on something trivial. The video games Karma recommended really made you stay up until the morning and you actually don’t regret anything. _This is what youth is for_ , you said to yourself. It was beginning to sound like a chant at the back of your mind and unconsciously became your mantra for the entire break. You haven’t really left your house since the beginning of the vacation and it bothered your parents a lot, hinting how pitiful it is that you don’t have a social life every time during dinner.

It was the last semester of your first year in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Your grades were still enough to make you pass so you didn’t put much effort into it. Nagisa said that it was probably the reason you landed in 1-D. You knew that you had a future even if you’re not part of the top class. The hierarchy didn’t bother you at all.

The moment February came, you could notice the way the girls in your class—the entire campus, even—was acting rather offbeat. Sure, there were some individuals who still remained the way they are but, once taken as a whole, the female population was in a frenzy. Especially today. 

_Especially today_.

You spent your lunch under the same tree at the back of the school. The only difference from today and the previous incident was you were with both Nagisa and Karma, who you forcibly dragged along. You leaned on the tree, actually trying to drift into sleep while ignoring the hunger that was upon you. 

“Why did you bring us here, (l/n)-san?” Nagisa asked after swallowing a mouthful of bread. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Weren’t you bothered by the noise in the classroom? I just wanted some peace and quiet.”

Nagisa nodded, appreciating the gesture. He, too, was growing tired of the chaos the class was in. 

However, Karma had another thing in mind. He faced you, his lips once again forming that perpetual smirk he was known for. “Eh, what’s this? You’re actually not nervous for tomorrow?” he teased. “Don’t be scared about it, though. I’ll accept anything you give, be it obligatory or not.”

You placed your hands behind your head and smiled. “Is Karma-chan actually looking forward to my baking?” you said. “I’m going to give Nagisa something for sure but it’s different in your case. Yet, I may reconsider if you’re _that_ excited,”

The three of shared a fit of laughter and joy until the bell rang. And you may have been late for class for the first time.

 

You set down a plastic of cookies down Karma’s desk, who was currently dozing off with a book covering his face. You’ve been bothering him all night to come to school early. Both of you were stubborn but, this time, you won against the redhead. 

“Psst, Karma,” you attempted to snap him out of his doze to no avail—he was still deep in slumber. You breathed, sucking in as much air as you can, before calling out to him again in a louder voice, “Karma, hey!”

Silence was the only thing that met your pleas. Impatiently, you snatched the book off his face and set it down. The look on his face while sleeping was peaceful and somewhat angelic compared to the usual demon that he is. You peeled off the hair tie from your wrist and eyed your surroundings before doing the deed.

He must have been really drowsy to not be awoken after you secured his bangs in a simple updo. Suppressing your laughter, sneakily took a picture of the usually-hostile Karma, now with his forehead exposed and his reputation probably a little stained.

You grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him abruptly until his eyelids fluttered. “Had a nice shuteye, Karma-chan?” you mocked. 

He groaned, fixing his position in his chair a more comfortable one. Seeing the pack of goods in front of him, he rested his chin in his hand and gave you a sly smile. You tried your best to swallow down the laugh that was attempting to break free. “You made this for me? Obligatory or not?”

As you were about to reply, Nagisa greeted the both of you a good morning. You said the same as you handed him a similar pack of cookies, “Nagisa, here.” You deposited it neatly in his palms before messing up his hair, which wasn’t difficult since you were around the same height. “Happy Valentine’s, girly,”

Nagisa thanked you sheepishly.

“Ah, that’s disappointing,” Karma commented. 

Nagisa, hearing the regular hoaxes coming from his friend, faced his way. His eyes widened for a second then tilted his head to the right in bewilderment. “That’s a new look, Karma-kun,” he observed. You erupted in a series of laughter after, clutching your stomach as the pain of expressing too much happiness started to increase. 

The troublemaker frowned, oblivious of the alteration of his appearance. “New look?” he repeated, placing his palm against his forehead where his bangs normally covered. Sensing that something was off, Karma appeared to be disoriented for a while until he slipped off the hair tie that was holding a tuft of his crimson crown. He lowered his head so no one could witness the current expression on his face. On a closer look, you could see the faint blush discoloring his usually pale skin.

“I’ve never seen Karma like this,” you noted in between light chuckles. “Hey, Nagisa! Are you seeing _this_?”

It was the first time you’ve caught Akabane Karma off guard and it felt very satisfying. Your laughter died down eventually then you placed a hand on top of his head which was still down in humiliation. Like what you’ve done to Nagisa earlier, you disheveled his hair furiously. “Happy Valentine’s, Karma-chan.”

You started going back to your seat but you stopped, turning to the direction of the formerly flushed teenager. He looked at you expressionless, as if his earlier outburst didn’t happen. “Oh, before I forget.” You leaned in, whispering more words of mockery in his ear, “You look very adorable while blushing. I didn’t know you had that side of you.” 

Karma grumbled, he wasn’t pleased with the fact that he was affected by all the teasing. Normally, it was the reverse—he should be the one enjoying another’s flustered expression rather than was taking place right now. “Screw you,” he muttered. _God, that was totally uncool_ , he thought as he mentally chided himself for letting his guard down. “But thanks a lot,”

He may have said it in a soft voice but you heard it. And it made you smile widely. Hearing those things from the Akabane Karma made you smile. “You’re always welcome, Karma.”

 

Exactly a month has passed since that day you singlehandedly mortified Karma and you stared at him in awe as he throws you a box that was a tad bigger than your hand. Despite being shaken, you caught it nonetheless. You stared it so intensely that you were _this_ close to burning a hole through it. 

It was around 6 in the evening and you just left the local library after a short study session with Nagisa and Karma. Your first year in middle school was finally coming to a close so you decided to put a little more effort on the final exams. Well, a _little_. As usual, Nagisa was the one who suggested the get-together—knowing that it would be deemed useful in the approaching tests.

Nagisa, being the courteous person that he is, handed you a bar of chocolate along with a bunch of his notes—photocopied and neatly stacked—which he promised to share with you before parting ways by the station. Even if it was White Day and the act may have been an aftereffect from a month ago, you still thanked him. You thanked Shiota Nagisa to the point where your gratitude bordered excessive. 

“No need to thank me that much, (l/n)-san,” he said, breaking your burst of appreciation. “You’re my friend and that’s why I’m doing this.” Nagisa smiled as he bid you and Karma farewell, mentioning that he would miss his train if he stayed any longer.

“You’re an angel, Nagisa!” you shouted quickly. After that, you couldn’t spot a speck of light blue in the crowd of frantic people.

You finally registered what was occurring after a few more seconds of immobility. Repressing the urge to laugh, you nudged Karma’s arm as you grinned ever-so-mischievously. “Finally manning up are we, Karma?”

“Oh, don’t take that as a confession,” he taunted, the usual pestering tone lingering upon his words as it slipped from his mouth casually. “I don’t want you implying that your one-sided love already flows both ways.”

You snickered. “I’ll keep your secret safe.” You judged the box more closely, having no idea what the contents inside of it may be. You considered the possibility of being pranked or the package truly being hollow, without anything in it. It’s Karma, for heaven’s sake, of course you had to be extra cautious. 

“Are you really _that_ suspicious of me?” Karma crossed his arms in front of him, the faint light from the bookstore in front of him graced his features. His eye-catching hair was dyed down into a subtle tone of maroon rather than the flaming scarlet it generally is. The effect of the slight illumination had the opposite effect on his eyes as they glistened more, displaying the bright mercury golden shade it had.

“Probably,” you said. Before he could retort back you cut him off, “Whatever you’re going to say, shut up. I really want to know what’s inside of this. Now, may I please have a moment of silence?”

You lifted the top part of the carton, revealing the meticulously-shaped cookies inside. At first glance you knew that each piece was identical to the other. You smiled at the person beside you. “You made this?”

He shrugged in reply.

“That’s really nice of you to do,” you remarked honestly. “You just took another step into becoming a more decent person, Karma.” 

His expression suddenly changed into a smug smile. “I’m pretty confident that my baking skills are better than yours.”

You sneered at him jokingly as you plucked a piece from the pile of pastries the redhead prepared, devouring it in two bites. “This is actually good, considering that it’s from you,” you said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Mine is miles away from what you gave me for Valentine’s,” he declared arrogantly. “Just admit it.”

You offered one to Karma, which he gingerly accepted, before placing the box inside your bag. “Is this a challenge, Akabane?”

“What else do you think it is, (l/n)?”

“Then it’s settled,” you extended your hand and Karma shook it firmly. “I look forward to your defeat. I’m not holding back next year.”

Karma scoffed. “You took the words out of my mouth.”

That was the start of your annual _Who Bakes the Best Cookies on Valentine’s and White Day_ competition. As you were about to part ways with Karma, you called out his name—stopping him from going any further. Your eyes met and you smiled sincerely.

“Thanks for this. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re always welcome, (f/n).”

  


* * *

  


“Ending your first year in middle school with a bang, I see.”

Currently, Karma sneaked his way into the boy’s locker room while the basketball team was out, jogging around the campus. Unfortunately, you were yanked by the sadist before you could make a run for it and there you were, casually sitting on the bench as the air around you smelled like sweat, soap and deodorant. 

Karma had this crafty smile on his face ever since you infiltrated the room and it was starting to tick you off. Searching for the right locker, he paced down the series of metal closets until he found the one that was owned by the person that was the main character of his new antics. 

“I found it,” he chirped happily. He opened it and his eyes flickered, a sign that a catastrophe is about to start. 

You heaved a heavy sigh. He doesn’t convey it but you knew well that Karma was doing this for something good. Despite how wrong the method is, there was an underlying sea of morality in his acts. “Karma, I told you before,” you started. You weren’t the type to nag but you still reminded him of these things every once in a while—probably out of concern, you weren’t so sure yourself. “Lay off on the violence and whatnot; there’s other ways to settle this.”

He remained silent, ignoring your spiel like it was worst thing in the world, as he started stuffing the pockets of the 1-A student’s blazer with hot mustard. You weren’t aware that he was in the basketball club so you concluded that Karma did his research. The devilish grin on his face didn’t fade, it was as if it was permanently carved on his lips. His small chuckles were echoing around the room where only the two of you occupied.

“Come on, Karma,” you stood up, making your way towards him. You grabbed his wrist before he could continue whatever he had in mind. “Is this because of yesterday? You know, from when that person from 1-A, who you’re currently preparing to piss off, reprimanded the whole class for being—quote, unquote—sad excuses for being students from an elite school with no chance of succeeding in the future.”

He eyed your hand, signaling you to loosen your grip. You did what he asked and he quickly pocketed the now-emptied tube.

“I know you, but exacting _whatever this is_ is plain childish,” you scolded. “If he doesn’t stop with the discrimination, are you going to do this again?”

Karma was about to reason out his end until the sound of sneakers against the polished gym floor and hefty complaints from the athletes resonated. Instead of persisting his revenge plan, he closed the locker as soundlessly as possible. He knew that there was a high probability of getting caught. If he were alone, Karma would gladly accept the consequences with open arms but you were with him. And there’s no way he’s dragging you further into his mess. 

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath, inspecting any route of escape the two of you can use. He pointed to the window on the left wall. It wasn’t high enough, luckily, but it was a little too tight for comfort. “Think we can fit there?”

“We’ll manage,”

You secretly thanked the person who strategically positioned another bench beneath your ace in the hole. Karma stood on it, being the taller one, and unlatched the window, revealing the view beside the gym. He peeked out and said, “The coast is clear,”

Karma motioned for you to come first, which you had no qualms with. You stepped up and gripped the sides of the window tightly like it was your lifeline. “Here I go,” you whispered, lifting yourself up through the tiny space. Your heartbeat was quickening in time and you breathing was shallow. 

(You were grateful that Nagisa accidentally spilled orange juice on your skirt earlier and you had to change into your gym clothes. If he didn’t, only God know what would happen next.) 

You landed on your hands and knees and yelped in pain. Moving out of the way, you beckoned Karma that it was safe to jump. In a few seconds, he cleanly settled on his feet like escaping from windows was second nature. Both of you started running to the place where you left your things after collecting your composure.

“Have you ever done that before?” you asked Karma, who gave off this exhilarated vibe.

He grinned. “Once or twice,”

“That explains it,”

As soon as you were out of sight, you slowed down your pace, catching your breath for a bit. “Karma,” you said sternly.

“Yeah?”

You exhaled. “Think about what I said,” you pressed on. “We’re going to be second years soon,”

“I know.”

None initiated a conversation after that but the silence between you wasn’t awkward in any way. And, though he didn’t say it, Akabane Karma was very thankful that you understood him somehow. He has no plans on changing his troublesome personality soon but he, without a doubt, was truly pleased that you still stayed with him no matter the situation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the _first year_ chapters are over (okay that was quick) so . . .


End file.
